Is It Really you?
by BananaRama101
Summary: When her boyfriend Castiel dies, Kathleen movees to a new school to try to forget the terrible tragedy. But she soon descovers he's come back! Just one problem: He dosn't remember who the heck she is! Now she'll stop at nothing to help him remember who she is, and just who HE is. Plus one surprise at the end you don't wanna miss! :D
1. Prolouge

(**A/N:Well, Sorry the prolouge is so short! But TRUST ME, if you guys want me to contenue it, chapter 1 will make up for it I PROMISE! )**

* * *

** Prolouge~**

"Um, Cas?" Kathleen asked, "Shouldn't we go a bit slower?I mean, we have 30 minuites to be there." He turned and smiled at her. "Nah, do't worry, I'm only doin' 10 miles over, it's fine!" He reached over and smoothed back her hair. "All right." She smied back.

They were on their way to celebrate Kat's 15 Birthday at her favorite resturaunt: Little Ceasers! Kat gazed out her window catching slight glimpses of things they sped past. she twirled her black velvet mini-Skirt between her fingers, a habit she does when she's nervous; though nervous doesn't begin to describe the wat she felt with Castiel doing 70mph in a 60mph Zone.

Then, a flicker of motion caught Kat's attention. A pair of headlights swearved in and out of the right lane, then contenued into their lane, speeding twords them. She glanced over at Casteil, he seemed to be off in Lala land again, more into the loud muisic of 'Winged Skull' Than driving. "Castiel, pull over."She said, but he didn't hear her. "Castiel pull-!" But the warning came too late, the two cars collided. She felt slight pressure, then everything went black.

* * *

"Come on Honey," mom said softly, "You have to get ready for school tommorrow." At those words, Kathleen poured out tears. "N-No!" She cried. "I-I can't leave him!" She grasped his pale cold hand, but Mom pulled her hand away, as they closed his coffin.

"No, No please!" She cried, but eventually she would have to give into the terrible fact; Castiel was dead.


	2. Chapter 1 :First Day

(A/N:** Well, here's Chapter 1! :D Hope Ya'll enjoy, and PLEASE leave me feedback! :))**

* * *

** ~Chapter 1~**

I woke up the next morning and fell right back to sleep. I remembered I was going to a new school today, and I really didn't want to face one more day without him. "Kathleen Medows!" Mom called from downstairs. "Get your Happy-little-Hiney Down here! We don't have time for this!" I moaned like a zombie and lazyly got up. I pulled on my sigiture Blue striped Gothic-T, and black skinny jeans. "Kathleen!" Mom reminded me. "All right all ready!" I yelled back.

I walked outside and met her in the car. "Hey sunshine!" She said, and I gave her a blank look back. "Look Missy!" Mom's tone changed. " I know your sad he died, but _SIRIOUSLY! _Get a life, and stop acting so goth! I turned away from her, and tried to hide a tear falling down my face. _She didn't have to bring that up again!_ I thought._ That's the whole reson we HAD to move! _We rode the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

I slowly entered the hallway to my new prison _A-hem, _I mean _School!_ The hall seemed long, and haunting, but I went in like a brave girl and knocked lightly on the door to the room of what seemed like the Student Council Room. Not long after, somewone opened the door. He was a blonde, boy, about 5'10, and _HOTT! _"Yes?" He said. and I almost melted by the sound of his voice! "Umm, I'm Kathleen, the new girl." _Come on Kathleen!_ I thought _Pull it together! He's just a boy! Besides, you still love Castiel and you know it! _ "Oh yes, Ms. Medows, Come in." He smiled, and I couldn't help but giggle abit. "You can call me Kat, you don't have to be formal." _W_His smile grew, and so did mine. "Ok, Kat." He said. "I'm Nathaniel." _Wow! His NAME is even cute! _I thought.

"Here are your forms." He said, and handed them to me. "Don't forget, when you give them to the principle, giver her $25 as well." I smiled. "Ok." _Was I blushing? _"Um, bye!" I said, and went to my first class.

* * *

Well, my day went by perfecly! Exept for lunchtime! I was sitting at table, eating my brownie, then this blonde S-L-U-T, walked over to me. "Hey!" She said. At first I thought she was nice, so I replied. "Hi!" Back. "So, your in my seat, so I would suggest you move before I make you." I herd some slight _Ohhhhhh!'s _from the rest of the lunchroom. "But, there are 100 other seats." I said. Then she Pushed me out of my chair and grabbed me by my shirt. "Listen here B****!" She said. "Do you know who I am?! I am the Student Body Presedent's little sister and your QUEEN! So move!"

* * *

Ugh! I hate her! She's so...so...Bitc***! She just better not bother me again! Or she'll be hearin my fist ram up her stuck-up nose!


	3. Chapter 2: Who is he?

**(A/N: OK, Well just gotta say thanks SO much for reading! I thought I might go ahead and add this because I'll be busy for a week or so, so enjoy! And PLEASE if you have any comments, critisizem, or questions, please put them and I will be very glad to respond/answer them!)**

* * *

** ~Chapter 2~**

I finnally got home that day after a two hour bus ride. I casually tossed my backpack on my bed, and layed down. I was so tired, I didn't even feel like doing my homework. Then just outta nowhere, as if by fate, I herd a box fall from a cabinet in the kitchen. Sence I wasn't done unpacking, there was still some boxes lying around with old junk. So I went into the kitchen, picked up the box, and began to look through it.

Something immediatly caught my attention, that sent tears to my eyes.

A picture of him, dressed in his usuall 'Winged Skull' Shirt and Leather Jacket, smiling the smile I'd grown to love so much. As if on que, I began to sing a song we had made our own called, "Catch Me." **"Before I fall, too fast. Kiss me quick, but make it last. So I can see how badly this will hurt me." **As I sang that last sentance, I began to cry more than I ever had.

I cried so much, I fell asleep as I did.

* * *

_BANG!_ Suddenly, I was awakend by a loud gunshot, followed by a cry of agony. I raced to my window and looked outside. I saw a boy about my age. But it was too dark to see clearly. I raced down the stairs and into the dark street to help him.

When I got there to him, it was still too dark for me to see. "_Ohh." _He moaned abit fro mpain. "Shh, please!" I said. "He may come back!" I quickly pulled all my strength together and pulled him on my shoulders. "Come on, I know your in pain, but you gotta help me!" I said. "Um, I kinda can't feel my d*** right arm, so whatdya expect me to do?!" He remarked, which was kinda mean after all, I'm saving his life!

Then just my luck, it started to POUR the rain, and storm!

* * *

We finnally made it to my apartment, and I layed him down on the couch. I tried to turn on the light, but power was out! "Perfect!" I said. "You don't have to do this ya know?" He said, and I could feel his smirk. "I don't need it." I sighed. "Well, I can't have you catching cold, or dying!" I huffed.

"Well exactly what are you going to do about the blood coming from my arm?!" He said just as I pulled out my mother's medical equipment. "This." I tried to remain calm, after all, the poor guy was just shot. I wouldn't act any different. "Here, this may sting a little." I said, as I put a warm rag with a touch of alcohal on it to help the bleeding, and stop the risk of infection. _"Ah!" _He said as it made cotact with his arm.

For a guy, he was handeling this pretty well. I removed the bullet, and got some bandages to wrap his arm up in, but as I started to walk to get it, he grabbed my arm. "Do I know you?" I was surprised to hear this. "What?"

"I mean why the heck are you helping me? I don't even know you." Then he joked, "and I doubt you know me, unless your a secret-stalker." I couldn't help but smile a bit when he said that. "No," I said, "I just wanted to help." Then I procceeded to get the bandages.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to happily find the power on, but when I got to the living room, the mystery guy was gone. Didn't surprise me much, I figured he'd do that. But still, I would have liked to have his name at least.

* * *

**(A/N:Well, enjoy! I'll post more next week! :D)**


	4. Chapter 3: Danger!

**(A/N: Thanks for viewing guys! You don't know How glad I am you are! Also, thanks for the advice Catdragon666! I promise I'll try to make them longer! :) )**

* * *

** ~Chapter 3~**

I went to school the next day, but all I could think about was my encounter last night. I only wish I could see his face, or even know his name! But, mabey I'll never see him again, mabey it was just one of those one-time things.

"Um, Kat?" I was suddenly jolted from my thoughts at lunch by Nathaniel. "Umm, I don't think you stir your yogurt with a carrot." He laghed a little. "Oh!" I said, my face turning red, "I was just, thinking." I said. and I noticed his face change, but only for a second, then it went back to that normal sirious-Mr.-Presedent face. "So anyway, I was wondering if mabey you wanted to, go out with me? Mabey?" I swear my heart skipped a beat, or two. "Yes!" I said and gave him a hug.

* * *

I went home and practically danced around my room. _He asked me out! Me! _Lukkily I didn't have any homework, so I began to serch on my computer something to pass the time. Before long, I grew tired, the screen got blurry, then I fell asleep.

* * *

_CLASH! _"Ahh!" I said as I was woke up by something crashing near my window. I raised my head, and through the moonlight, I saw a figure closely resemble the man I rescued. The wind blowing in from the open window blew his hair, and I could swear he looked so much like...

"Castiel..." I said, not shure if this was reality or a dream. "Is it really you?" He just stood there, staring at me, then he ran out of my room and twords the door. "No please!" I said. "Just wait! Who are you?!" At that last question he stopped. Still not facing me he said, "I don't even know." I was shocked to hear that. He turned twords me, and I reached out my hand, but he only moved back. "Your that girl who saved me, right?" He said. _So that's who I saved. _"um, yes." I said. "Good, I'm hungry, will you make me something?"

"What?!" I said. "Just because you walk in her dosn't mean I'll make you something!" He looked at me like I was crazy. "You just said somewones name, I thought you were talking to me, I guess you just talk to yourself sometimes."

"Shut up!" I said

"So you'll make something?"

"Fine!" I said and went into the kitchen to fix a small cup of mac & Cheese.

"So..." He said. "where, am I exactly?" I looked at him with surprise. "You don't even know your own neighboorhood?" "I do!" He answered quickly, "I just wanted to make shure you wern't crazy." I set the timer for 6 minuites in the microwave, and sat infront of him. "Really?" I said, "Then where are you, exactly?" He looked to the floor. "Um..." He said, "I..don't...know..." He said, and I saw a tear coming to his eye. "Hey," I said softly, "You can tell me whats wrong. I won't bite, or judge." He looked at me again. "I just, KNOW I know you from somewhere..."

"So, it is you!" I smiled and hugged him "Oh I 'm so glad!"

"Hey!" He said, "Get off me! I said I _THOUGHT _I knew you." He slightly pushed me off, which hurt a little bit.

_Ding Ding! _ The mac and Cheese was ready. As I went to get it, I said. "So, what's your name?" " I don't know, I don't remember anything." "Oh," I said, but I had a plan, if it didn't work, nothing would.

I began to sing. _"**Before I fall, too fast. Kiss me quick, but make it last.**"_ Then, I faintly heard him, _**"So I can see how badly this will hurt me, when you say goodbye."**_I nearly jumped out of my skin for joy! But I had to keep calm. "Do, you know who I am?" "If I don't know who _I _am, then how the h*** do you expect me to know you.

_Well so much for that!_

"Ok, I'm tired of this!" He said. "Who the h*** are you and why are you helping me?!" I looked at him and almost started cying my self. It hurt to be so close to the one you love, but them not even know you. "I love you!" I said. "I'm your girlfriend!" Then I ran to my room before he could call me crazy and I grabbed the picture of us together. "Look! See! You were killed in a car crash, but now you've come back!" He took the picture and looked at it, puzzled. "W-Who is this?" He said.

"You." I said. I knew this wouldn't be easy, but I had to try.

* * *

"Ok, first off, you gotta remember your name, where you lived, and things like that. Ok?" I said as he munched on a bag of patato chips. "Are you even listening?!" I asked irratated. He looked up, "Um, yea." He said between bites. "You were just talking about names, places, and stuff. Right?" _UGHH!_ I thought mentally facepalming myself._ Was he always this_ DUMB? "Ok, to put it in terms a person like you would understand, remember name, and where you lived, and you'll get a treat!" He looked up at me "Really?" he said dully. "I'n not a da** dog."

I walked over to the kitchen. "Oh." I said, "So, you wouldn't mind if I ate _all _of these Peanut Butter Pretzels?" I opened a jar of PB Pretzels, letting the aroma fill the air. "Well," he said. "When you put it like that..." He said and reached for the jar. "Nu-uh Mr.!" I said. "You've got some remembering to do, and _I've _got some reserch to do." I put the jar in my pack and wennt to school. "Good luck!" I said

* * *

I walked into school, and remembered. _I have a Boyfriend! But wait, now that Castiel is back, do I still love Nat? _"Hey Kat!" Nat said. "Oh! Nat!" I said, "I was just thinkin of you, I mean..." He laghed a little. "I know, I can't stop thinking of you either." I blushed a bit. "Well, you see I-" "Before you go on," He cut me off suddenly, "I know how much you like to skip class, so, do you want to?"

I was VERY surprised to hear this coming from Nathaniel. "Umm..." I thought, _Well why not? After all I could break up with him later._ "Ok." I answered. "Great!" He said, and he led me to his car.

* * *

_5:00PM. **CASTIEL'S POV (POINT OF VIEW)**_

_ Ugh... When is she supposed to be back! _I thought, about to DIE from hunger. _How dare she leave my Pretzel-less?! _Then, a feeling, like something wasn't right, hit me. Without knowing what I was after, or where I was going, I ran out the door, and kept going. Somehow, I knew she needed help.


	5. Chapter 4: One last time

**(A/N: Thanks for bieng patient! :) I know it took a while for this chapter, but I tried to make it a bit longer, and more so you wouldn't be confused.**

** ^.^)**

* * *

**~Kathleen's POV.~**

He lead me into a room underground. It was moist, and filthy there, and smelled like sewage. "So, why are we here?" I asked, growing nervous. _Why are you so nervous? _I thought. _I't's NATHANIEL! But still, he seemed...different, not his usuall, nice - Mr. - Presedent - self._

Then he stopped mid in his tracks, and I did too. Then he turned and pulled out a gun, and pointed it at me. "Don't you dare move, or I'll shoot." He said. "Don't think about screaming either, no one can hear underground here." I stood. _Was he sirious? Was this a prank?_ But I looked into his eyes and knew, he was dead sirious. "Let me explain myself, for doing this." He said. "At your old school, you may not have noticed, but I was there. The day you lost Castiel, or whatever his name is, I was there." I grew terrified. _Oh, God please let somewone hear me! _and I let out a scream like bloody murder.

* * *

~Castiel's POV~

I ran, and kept running. Then, a flash of memory came into my mind. The night of the accedent.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Nah, don't worry." I told her. "I'm only doing 10 Miles over, it's fine."

She smiled back. "All right." Then a while later I noticed a yellow car swearving in and out of the right lane, then it contenued in our lane. For some reson, I kept my eyes on the blonde figure in the drivers side. As if I was supposed to remember his face. "Castiel!" Kat screamed, "Pull-" But it was too late, our cars collided, and that was all I remember.

**~END FLASHBACK~**

_I remember now... _ I thought, but then a slight sound, like a scream caught my attention, I followed the sound underground, I saw her, and the blonde figure.

** ~Kathleen's POV~ **

"Castiel!" I said, filled with joy, but then Nathaniel put me in a headlock, and put the gun right to my head. "Take on more step, and she dies." He said in low, almost raspy voice. "I remember you!" Castiel said to Naathaniel, "You, bas****, you were the one in the yellow car, and you were the hoodied one who tried to take my life again the night I met Kathleen again.

Nathaniel only gave an evil smile. "So, you've finnally figured it out." He said. _Who was this?! _I thought _This...this was NOT Nathaniel! It can't be! _"I _was_ the one. You know why I did it? All because of your little 'Kat'. If it wasn't for her, you may still be alive. But sence you're here..." He removed the gun, and pointed to Castiel. "I may get what I came for, and kill both witnesses."

"No!" I screamed.

Nathaniel smiled again, "Kathleen, if you'd just kept in your own buisness, and let me finish Castiel off again, you might not have faced the truth here, and you might not die in a few seconds."

The next scene played out in slow motion. He pulled the trigger, and I lept in front of the gun. "Nooooo!" I yelled, and felt the sharp pain on my arm.

* * *

**~Castiel's POV~**

I saw her leap. I tried to stop her, but I couldn't. The moment she fell to the ground I looked up at Nathaniel, his wicked smile still in place. "Pity," he said. "I was going to have abit of 'fun' with her before I shot her. Oh well." Then he looked up at me.

"You...Bastard!" I yelled, and knocked him to the ground. In a split second, I also grabbed the gun from his hand as he fell.

"Go ahead." He smiled. "What will it do? She's already gone."

I pressed my foot on his chest. "Why?!" I asked. "Why did you want to kill me so badly?!"

"Because _I _Wanted Kathleen." He said. "She was mine from the begining, and you know it."

I stared at him. "Well, she's not yours, and now," I put the gun to his head. "Never will be."

**_Bang!_**

* * *

**~Kathleen's POV~ **

I woke up, and saw Castiel looking over me. I loooked around. I was in the hospital. "Castiel..." I said, but he silenced me with a kiss. Then I saw him, right before my eyes dissapear. "No, please!" I said. "Don't leave me now!" He looked at me.

"It hurts me too," He said. "But you're safe now, I have to." He gave me on last kiss, then was gone.

* * *

I stayed in the hospital for 2 more days, and was relesed. The next day I went to school and was bombarded with questions of where I was, and where Nathaniel was. But I stayed quiet. Then his S-L-U-T of a sister walked up to me. "Where the f*** is my brother?!" She said and pushed me against the wall. "Oh!" I cried in pain as she pushed on my wound.

"Hey!" A brunette figure said, and he pushed her back. "B****, do you have any manners? Or are you too much of a S*** to have any?!" She gazed pen mouthed at him. _Hmph!_ She said and walked off. The brunette turned to me.

"You ok?" He said. "Long time no see Kat." He smiled. _I know that smile..._

"Ken?" I said, and he smiled.

"Great!" He said. "I was worried you wouldn't reconise me."

I smiled. "Wow, I haven't seen you in forever!" I said.

"I know, and I was wondering if mabey you'd like to grab some Ice cream this weekend mabey?"

"I would love to!" I said.

* * *

**_THE END!_**

**_HOPE YOU ENJOYED, AND THANKS FOR READING! IF YOU THINK THERE SHOULD BE A SEQUEL, P.M. ME!_**_ :)_


End file.
